


Magic

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Sofia the First request Reader is an elf who has grown up with Roland and Cedric. When she developed her magical ability she was forced to leave and learn with her own people. Years later she returns as a teacher for the princes and princesses. She can tame and speak to animals. returning she is greeted warmly by the royal family but Cedric is cold to her when he finds out she is back. No matter what she does Cedric refuses to speak to her. When Sofia finds out that not only is our reader in love with Cedric but Cedric is very much in love in the reader as well. So Sofia comes up with a plan to bring them together. Her and the others decorate Cedric's tower with roses and other flowers,Sofia gets Wormwood to even help and lure the reader to the tower. This would lead into a NSFW scene eventually. Cedric would walk into his tower to find everything and would follow rose petals to him bathroom where he would find a very unclothed reader in the large bathtub, hidden with lots of bubbles. I would leave the rest up to you but I can see them both in the tub and it leading to a very sweet and loving scene in the bedroom ;) then at the end Sofia would see the two of them holding hands in the hallway before giggling as the kiss





	Magic

Walking through the large hallways, you tried and failed at holding your grin to yourself. The guards must have thought you were crazy but you didn’t care. You were too excited to see your old friends.  
You had grown up with Cedric and Roland, although you had to admit you were closer to Cedric than to the young prince.  
but as you grew older and your powers matured, you were forced to leave. The heads of a magic society for elves had come and told you when you were 11 years old that it was compulsory that you attend classes for your magic. The only thing was, those classes were far away from your home.  
You had cried over the decision for days, unable to believe you were being ripped from your home.  
Cedric had come to you other night before you left.  
“Don’t go!” He begged, the hurt in his eyes obvious. You were the only true friend he felt he had, the only one who never saw his mistakes and flaws. You had been the one to stop Roland being cruel to Cedric and many others in fact.  
You were both kneeling in front of each other in your bedroom.  
“I have to.” You sniffed, wiping your eyes with your sleeves. “Otherwise, they’ll banish me and I wont be allowed anywhere.” With that thought, fresh tears came on and you wrapped your arms around yourself.  
“But… isn’t there a way?” Cedric wrapped his arms around you.  
“No, they said everyone in an Elf family must go.” You hiccupped half way through but Cedric still understood you.  
“Well, you can come into my family!” Cedric blurted out, desperate to find any way to keep you.  
“And how would I do that?” you pulled back, not taking him seriously.  
“You could marry me. Then you would have my last name. And I would be the greatest sorcerer in the land so they wouldn’t dare take you from my side!” Cedric took your hands in his, gripping them.  
“Oh, Cedric.” You giggled despite the tears, but your smile soon faded. “Im going to miss you.”  
Cedric looked down at your hands and you had seen the tears in his eyes but what he did next surprised you. He leaned down and, at the same time, raised your hands. His lips touched the back of your right hand for a moment before hot tears slid down his nose and fell onto the back of your hand.  
That night, Cedric had said his goodbyes to you and you both knew it was best that way. Your farewell party was one person short but you understood. You would have had to be dragged by your ankles the next morning if Cedric had been there.  
As time had tolled on, you never forgot either Cedric or Roland but you couldn’t bring yourself to return. When you were finished with school, you were put straight into work and work for an elf was scarce and far between. You worked 2 jobs for pennies. The first as a trainer of animals and the second selling positions.  
That was until 2 weeks ago. You had received a letter and nearly fell out your seat when you saw Rolands name. He wrote about a ‘business proposal’, asking if you would like to come work for the king who just so happened to be Roland. He offered you double what both your jobs combined paid along with accommodation in the castle. How could you say no?  
You had heard through rumours that Cedric worked for Roland as well, as their fathers had.  
you were snapped from your thoughts by the guard turning to you sharply.  
“The royal family are in the main hall. They wish to meet you before you retire to your chambers for the night.” He told you, smiling kindly.  
“Yes, I would love to.” You returned the smile and continued to follow him. You only had a small bag with you as your other luggage had arrived a few days before you.  
You approached a large, grand door with beautiful woodcarvings around it and knew where you were.  
The guard opened the door first and stepped inside, holding it open for you.  
“Your majesties, Lady [f/n] [l/n].” He announced, rather grandly. You could get used to being introduced like that.  
But the second you stepped into the room, you were distracted.  
Roland sat on his throne, the same one his father had sat on when you were younger. He had grown up just as you had always thought he would. To one side were 3 people. One was a beautiful woman with chocolate brown hair and wearing a lavished pink dress. The other 2 were children who were obviously twins, a boy and a girl with blonde hair. The girl was scowling slightly, as if trying to decide whether she disliked you or she felt above you. She wore a dress similar to the woman except it was yellow. The boy had on a green jacket with a trousers that were a shade darker.  
But to Rolands other side was a girl. She looked the same age as the other 2 but she looked different. She had light brown hair and a small but sweet smile on her lips. Her eyes were kind and she wore a purple dress. She looked like the woman while the 2 other children looked like Roland.  
Roland rose from his throne and descended the couple of steps to meet you as you walked towards him.  
“Your majesty.” You smiled, curtsying and bowing your head out of respect.  
“Now, I’ll be having none of that from you, old friend.” He chuckled and as you straighten up, he wrapped his arms around you. You returned the hug, always dazed by the memorised that were flooding back to you.  
“let me introduce you to my family.” He said as you both pulled back. You glanced over his shoulder and were surprised to see all of the others had followed Roland.  
“This is my wife, Queen Miranda.” He gestured to the woman with the brown hair who was smiling.  
“We’ve heard so much about you.” She chuckled.  
“And these are my children, James and Amber and Mirandas daughter, Sofia.” Roland gestured to each child as he said their name.  
“nice to meet you.” You smiled, crouching down to their level. “My names [y/n]. I’ll be teaching you magic.”  
“We are so excited!” Sofia was nearing hopping from one foot to the other as James nodded.  
After a very warm welcome from the royal family, you were allowed to retire to your chambers for the night. You were shattered and couldn’t wait to get to bed, that was until you turned a corner and saw a man walking down the hallway towards you. He didn’t notice you as he seemed to be scowling at the floor as he walked.  
He was a little taller than you and wore a long, deep purple cloak with a dark yellow bow tie. His hair was black apart from the small area at the front of his head which was white.  
“Cedric?” Your voice said his name before you could stop yourself. As his name rolled off your tongue, the man jumped and looked up. His mouth dropped open slightly when he saw you.  
It was him!  
Your heart jumped into your throat as you both stared at each other.  
But then he seemed to realise something and suddenly turned away from you, storming down the hallway and away from you.  
You didn’t fully register what had happened but by the time he had turned the corner and vanished.  
Maybe he hadn’t recognised you?  
Or maybe it was just the shock of it all?  
You didn’t know. But what you did know was you were tired and Cedric would be about tomorrow. So you went to your room.  
\----------------timeskip------------------  
Something was really wrong. Cedric hadn’t came anywhere near you. You saw him from a distance but never closer than 100 yards. Cedric, from what you found out from the children, was normal distance and rather resentful.  
you were curious. How had the sweet boy grown up into someone like this?  
It was nearly 4pm on a Friday, which meant the children were a little rowdier than normal. Your classes ran 11am-5pm on Mondays, Wednesday and Fridays to allow them time for their other responsibilities. You had a room in the back of the castle. It’s a cosy room with a couple of rows of desks with your main desk sitting up front.  
“miss [l/n]?” Sofia asked, kneeling in her chair with her hand up. You were sitting at your desk, lazily marking some papers. But your mind was a hundred miles away. Well, a lot less. Only just down a few corridors. To cedric.  
“Yes?” You smiled at her but you had a feeling she wasn’t going to ask you about work.  
“father said you knew him when you were children!” James was bouncing on his seat and from the look in his, Sofia and Ambers eyes, they had been waiting to ask you questions on his for a while.  
“Yes, I was very close friends when we were young.” You nodded, getting up and walking around your desk to lean on the other side.  
“And you knew Mr Cedric?” Sofia asked.  
“Yes, we were very close.” You smiled, trying to hide the pain in your voice.  
“Really?” Sofia looked intrigued.  
“Yes, in fact, I remembered he once asked me to marry him.” You giggled fondly, looking down.  
“That doesn’t sound like him.” Amber raised an eyebrow.  
“he was very sweet when we were children.” You shrugged your shoulders but quickly realised you were thinking too much about this.  
“right, I think that’s enough for today.” You pushed yourself up off the desk and walked around, feeling a blush rising to your cheeks. You heard the three children gathering their things and the scrapping of chairs.  
you turned back to them and smiling, bidding the two twins goodbye. Sofia held back, her little mind working hard.  
“Is everything okay, sofia?” You asked, crouching down so you were the same height as her.  
“I was just wondering about you and Cedric.” She tilted her head to one side.  
“What do you mean?” You asked,  
“Well, hes been a lot sadder since you came. But you were close friends when you were younger.” It was more a statement than a question.  
“Some times people change, my dear.” You smiled sadly at her.  
“But you still like him?” She asked.  
“Of course.”  
Sofia watched you very casually. Despite her youth, she was intelligent and understood adults more than most. She saw the way you spoke about Cedric. She saw how happy you were when he came into the room and how sad you got when he avoided you.  
But, above all, she saw how Cedric looked at you when you weren’t looking.  
“Do you love him?” She suddenly asked, instantly noticing your widened eyes and sharp intake of breath.  
After a moment of debating in your mind, you knew she would have already worked out the answer.  
“very much.” You answered.  
Sofia looked past you and seemed to see something you couldn’t.  
She saw Cedric, standing outside the room, his eyes glued to your back and his mouth open.  
He took a deep breath and started to walk into the room when you stood up.  
“Sofia, its been a long time. Hes obviously change. And it doesn’t matter about my old feelings.” You said. Sofia saw the sorrow in your eyes but her attention was pulled to look behind you. She saw Cedric pause then turned and moved quickly out of sight.  
Sofias little mind was now going faster than a train as she quickly said ‘goodbye’ to you and ran out the room. She went in search of Clover who she found in her room.  
“We need to help them!” She vowed, her little mind conjuring up a plan.  
\-----------timeskip -----------------  
You were sitting in your chambers, a book out on your lap till you heard a tapping at your window.  
It made you jump as you sat up straight.  
It was late at night, close to 10.30 pm and you were in your nightwear. A long, beautiful silk nightgown. Pulling on a cardigan, you walked over to your window and pulled open the curtains. You were greeted by Woodworm the raven. You had seen him perched on Cedrics shoulder and, now that you thought about it, you don’t think you had ever seen the two apart.  
You pulled the window up and the raven flew into the room. He flew around in a circle a couple of times and then to the door, where he tapped his beak on the door a couple of times.  
Frowning, you walked over and opened the door for him. He flew out and hovered outside.  
Was he waiting for you?  
Curiously, you stepped outside and closed the door over. It was obvious he wanted you to follow him.  
You started to walk, following the raven as he lead you across the castle. You tried to remembered where you had come from but failed after the 8th or 9th turn.  
You didn’t stop until you came to the bottom of a set of stairs.  
But it wasn’t just a plain set of stairs.  
all up the steps was deep red petals. Your eyes widen as you looked up to the raven as he flew up to perch on a wooden beam. He didn’t seem to want to continue with you.  
You carefully started to climb the stairs, your eyes following the petals.  
Who had done this?  
It must have been specifically for you or why would Woodworm have come to you?  
Woodworm.  
Was it Cedric?  
Your heart started to beat hard as you came to a door. You pushed the door open to come into a chamber just like yours, at least in size.  
There was the same sized bed and a desk.  
But there was books that cluttered every flat surface and on the floor. There was a number of bottles, both filled and empty around.  
before you could fully decide whos room this was, you noticed the door to the bathroom was opened slightly and a light, warm glow came from inside.  
The petals lead into the room so you decided to follow it.  
Like your bathroom, there was a grand bath that was sunken into the floor so you had to climb down into it. The bath itself was deep enough to stand in and still be covered up to your shoulders, but there was a rim that ran around the edge of the tub for sitting. There was a number of candles that had been lit around the bath.  
The bath was drawn and filled with bubbles. As you stepped inside, the warmth hit you and you wanted nothing more than to shed your clothes and jump in. It looked so warm and inviting.  
Stepping inside, you slowly took off your cardigan as you walked further inside looking around. You pulled your hair up into a loose bun with a number of loose strands that fell around your face to keep the majority of your hair dry.  
Once you were sure no one was looking, you slid out of your gown and undergarments and left them in a pile at the side before sliding into the water.  
It was blissful!  
Your eyes fell shut as you leaned against the rim on the bath. The bath was very deep and came up to your shoulders. The bubbles smelled lovely and you felt like you could sleep in here.  
You were facing the door in case someone came in. There was a towel to your right so you were sure you would be fine.  
Your mind wondered to Cedric.  
Had he really done this for you?  
But speak of the devil and he shall appear.  
You heard a small gasp from the door and your eyes flew open.  
There, standing in the middle of the door with his mouth open was Cedric.  
“[y/n]?” He stuttered out, his hair falling in front of his eyes and he pushed his back.  
“Cedric?” You replied, suddenly realising that if he was surprised you were here, it wasn’t him who organised this.  
You sat up slightly, unaware of the water lowering to just cover your chest. But, once you did, you covered your breasts with one hand but you were thankful that the bubbles seemed to cover you.  
“I-i-Im sorry.” He started to back away, which caught you off guard.  
he hadn’t told you to get out, even though this must have been his bathroom and possibly his room.  
“Would you like to join me?” You suddenly asked, the words slipping past your lips before you could stop them.  
Cedric froze, his minds racing as he looked at you. You saw it in his eyes that he really did want to.  
You closed your eyes and twisted around so you were sitting more to the centre of the bath. You  
Your back was now to Cedric and you wondered if he was going to join you.  
You heard the sound of rustling of clothes and the padding of barefoot on the bathroom floor until you felt the water moved as someone climbed into the bath. You were only waiting an extra few seconds to make sure he was okay when you were surprised to feel a pair of hands touching your sides delicately. Your eyes opened just as you felt hot breath on your shoulder then a soft pair of lips.  
You let out a gasp that turned into a soft moan as Cedric stared to kiss your shoulder and neck.  
you felt him pull away slightly and you turned to glance over your shoulder at him. His cheeks were bright red and his eyes glazed over with lust.  
He leaned down, only an inch away from your lips when he stopped. You closed the distance and kissed him, nearly unable to believe this was happening.  
The kiss was passionate and you felt your head spinning. You felt your own lust building and you wanted nothing more than to realise it.  
You reached your hand between your legs, gently touching your swollen clit. You let out a moan against his lips as his hands pulled you closer.  
“Cedric.” You moaned against his lips, your eyes fluttering open to meet his.  
“I heard you.” Cedric suddenly said. He saw the confusion in your eyes and decided to continue with a deep breath. “When you were speaking to the children.”  
Your eyes widened as you sat up, your hand pulling away from your core so you could twist around to face him. You ducked a little further under the water as you right hand came up, crossed over your front to start rubbing your left shoulder.  
“it is okay.” Cedric smiled. He reached over and took your right hand, his eyes filled with hope. “I-I fell the same.”  
“But, the last few weeks since ive been here. You haven’t spoken to me once. You keep avoiding me.” You shake your head slightly as if you were trying to shake out his lies from your mind. You saw him shrink back slightly, embarrassed by his actions maybe?  
“You came back. And you were so beautiful, kind and gentle. You haven’t changed a bit. But I have. I am not the same boy you grew up with. I wanted to believe you had, I told myself you would have changed and you wouldn’t want to be my friend, let alone anything more. If you had not reciprocated my feelings, it would have been easier is you weren’t the same as I once knew you. But you were. You were everything I remembered and more. And I just couldn’t face you. You were my light and you still are. But one thing never changed. I have always loved you, even as a boy, I loved you.”  
You stated at him, wide-eyed. He saw this and took your widened eyes as disbelief. Ducking his head, he raised your hand to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss to the back of your hand like he had done all those years ago. You stared as he looked up at you, his mouth barley leaving your hand so you could still feel his hot breath on your skin.  
“I still love you.” He whispered, loud enough for you to hear him.  
Your heart jumped out of your body as you blinked rapidly, barley able to believe it.  
you moved quickly, wrapping both your arms around him and kissing him deeply. You didn’t care that your bare body pressed against his own. Nor did you care if the whole kingdom knew you loved him.  
his arms wrapped around your waist as the two of you sunk a little further underwater. Cedrics mind was racing. He could feel your breasts pressed against his chest. He was here, holding you naked. Nothing more perfect could have come to his mind as he pulled you closer. He felt himself harden under the water, barely able to contain himself anymore as he allowed himself to finally succumb to his desires in the hope you would feel the same.  
You could feel him, pressed up against you, his member rubbing against your stomach as your own lust grew.  
You gently pushed him back to the ledge and the two of you hopped up. You instantly straddled him, not breaking the kiss as you felt him against your core.  
The water came down passed your breast and allowed Cedric to view them, slightly covered in bubbles, when you pulled away from the kiss.  
His hands trailed up to gently cup and squeeze them, both his and your breath hitching as he did so. You let out a breathy moan as your eyes rolled shut.  
You felt Cedric lean forward and he started to kiss along your collar bone and back.  
“Cedric?” You breathed, feeling how he shuddered with pleasure as you said his name so you took this as a acknowledgement. “May-may we go through to the bedroom?” You asked.  
“Of course.” He pulled away and you moved off him. You stepped up onto the step to climb out when you noticed Cedric was still, frozen like ice.  
The water was now down to your knees, exposing your fully naked body to him. His mouth dropped open and if there wasn’t lust in his eyes before, it definitely was now.  
You decided to continue and elegantly climbed out the bath, walking to the door with as extra sway in your hips as you walked. You reached up and pulled your hair down, allowing it seductively fall across your wet, naked body.  
You glanced over your shoulder.  
“Are you coming?” You asked, pouting out your lower lip slightly. Cedric jumped to life and clamped out the tub. You smiled as he came up behind you.  
“I am not worthy.” He mumbled, his hand reaching out to move your hair to the side and kiss your neck. You closed your eyes, loving his words.  
You twisted in his arms, and wrapped your arm around his neck to pull him into the bedroom.  
The two of you fell back onto the bed, your passion for this man unable to be swayed by anything in the world.  
It felt like you were destined to love him. No matter what.  
Your legs were spread and Cedric between them.  
He quickly lined himself up with your entrance, his eyes seemed to be glued to your body but looked up to your face as he thrust inside you.  
He watched your face contorted with pleasure as you gasped.  
“Oh Cedric!” You cried out as she started to move inside you at a rather steady speed.  
“[y/n].” Cedric whispered, his eyes darting across your body .  
Your body responded to his as the two of you moved in perfect harmony. It felt natural to be like this with him and you were very aware how easily you had fallen into bed with him. But you didn’t care. He was worshipping you unlike anything you have ever experienced in your life. No one ever looked at you with even a 10th of the adoration that he had.  
You wrapped your legs around his waist as he moved in the most pleasurable way. His hair hung down, slightly covering his eyes as his cheeks were red. You loved the way he looked like this and, judging by how rapidly he was looking across your whole body, he felt the same.  
You rolled your hips against his and you heard him let out a groan.  
His speed started to increase as his hands gripped at your hips.  
You could feel the coil in your stomach tighten. From everything that happened in the bath, the way he looked at you and the way he was staring at you and moving inside you, you couldn’t control your body.  
“Cedric, i-i-I-“ you tried to say just as your orgasm hit you like a train.  
your body writhed under his, your walls tightening in the most pleasurable way. Cedric couldn’t deny himself the pleasure any more.  
He came inside you, spilling his seed deep into you as your walls massaged him.  
Cedric only just managed to collapse next to you, his heart hammering in his chest much like your own.  
You cuddled closer to him. From the heat of the bath plus the love-making, the two of you were boiling so didn’t get under the covers immediately.  
You lay on his chest and felt Cedric playing idly with your hair.  
“Stay tonight?” Cedric muttered, a little fear in his voice.  
You nodded, looking up at him lovingly.  
\-----------------time skip------------  
You sneaked back to your chambers in the early morning. Cedric and you had spoken most of the night and it was clear you would both have to get used to sneaking between the two rooms.  
But now, you didn’t mind it as you walked in the garden with Cedric hand in hand. It was the early evening and the sun was offering a beautiful sunset that was bright and beautiful.  
Neither of you noticed the purple dressed princess and her animal friends peaking at you from behind a bush.  
“He looks sooo happy when hes with her!” Sofia smiled, impressed that her plan worked.  
“Yeah, he really does.” Clover agreed.  
Cedric raised your hand and pressed a kiss to it. It was a small thing, but it meant the world to you. Just like you meant the world to him.  
It was like magic.


End file.
